The Revenge
by mischiefpuff
Summary: Over the Christmas holiday; Fred and George found Hermione crying. It wasn't a secret that Sirius Black was on the run and what he had done. So it shouldn't have been a surprise when Hermione turned in Harry's new broom to McGonagall. Not one's to leave someone crying, Fred and George knew what to do. *Please read author's note*


Authors Note: There's a background to this and sadly in order to fully understand this, you should read bookworm4life0812 Revenge for Hermione. I absolutely love and highly recommend it. I've had an idea for a while sitting around in my head. Started it but wasn't able to finish it till now. There is no official pairing to this. For those that don't know Revenge for Hermione is a oneshot set during the Golden Trio's third year when Hermione turns in Harry's broom. Fred and George find her crying; though they are upset with Hermione, they don't agree with what Harry and Ron so being the pranksters they are. They set out to take revenge for Hermione

Unbeta as my beta is bookworm4life0812 and I didn't want her to read it before everyone else. Gotta keep somethings a surprise.

I am on tumblr over on mischiefpuff and bookworm4life0812 is as well under her pen name.

* * *

Unknown to Hermione, Fred and George were scheming a prank for their lovely brother and his friend. Yes the twins were upset with Hermione and telling McGonagall, however, they knew it was just a broom at the end of the day. Even if it _was_ the fastest one currently out.

Opening his box of Bertie Bott's, Fred asked, "How about leaving the horrid flavors?"

George shook his head, "Not original enough and Ronniekins will know it was us."

Not looking at the colouring, Fred popped the bean into his mouth, however, he quickly regretted as he gagged swallowing the earthworm bean. George chuckled, out of the two of them his twin had the worst luck.

"Fair point oh brother of mine," Fred said after he stopped gagging, "What do you suggest than?"

George pressed his lips together considering his idea. It was an original idea that wasn't perfect and would get them in a lot of trouble with their mum. Thinking about it, George couldn't think of anyone better than their youngest brother.

"Well. . . .I have something," He started while shifting their sweets, "I was thinking why not put itching powered over their trousers and charm a certain word."

"So every time someone mentions quidditch, their trousers start to itch?" Fred asked not fully understanding it.

As George nodded, Fred noticed the creases in George's forehead and a frown pulling at his lips.

Feeling questioning eyes on him, George looked up. "What?" He asked.

"You fancy her," Fred observed while feeling his mouth form a smile.

"What. Brother of mine, you've lost your marbles," George said walking up to the Fat Lady.

Before she could lecture them on their sweets, George stated the password for the week. They couldn't afford to get caught by Filch and Mrs. Norris again. Walking through the common room, the fireplace had been dying down. Setting his sweets down Fred walked towards the fire when he noticed someone on the couch.

"Feorge," Fred whispered getting his brother's attention.

The only time they whispered was when someone was sleeping in the common room or at home when their siblings fell asleep. Thinking it was Ginny, George walked over grabbing the blanket he had seen. He started chuckling when he saw the bushy hair, "even when upset she still studies." While George laid the blanket over her, Fred stared at her. He saw Hermione at the Burrow, in the common room and in the Great Hall, but he never actually looked at her.

He noticed tear marks on Hermione's cheeks. Looking at the third year again, Fred was taken back at how small and vulnerable Hermione looked.

"Hey Feorge."

"Huh."

"Do you think we've been hard on Mione?"

George paused in picking up their sweets. Looking over at Hermione; he had thought they had been harsh on the third year.

"Yeah," he ended up whispering, "It is a broom and we've been right gits about it."

Together they made their way up to their dorm. The sweets they went out to get didn't seem nearly as appealing. The next morning, Fred and George had gotten up early. They stayed up till early morning working on how to get back at Ron and Harry.

Fred grumbled due to it being early and having to charm his brother. Counting his lucky stars that Ron was a heavy sleeper. Not wanting to be around his brother longer than necessary, Fred cast the charm and itching powered before leaving the room. It had been decided that one of the twins would charm Harry and Ron.

Back in his own dorm, Fred informed George that it was done and he was going for breakfast. George waved his twin off as he walked towards the loo; a night of potions always made him feel gross.

Fred walked down the steps rubbing his eyes. _A cup of tea will wake me,_ he thought walking through the portrait.

"Fred, hey mate," said twin heard behind him.

Looking back; Lee was rushing after him. His uniform shirt not tucked in and the tie lopsided. Fred chuckled as he kept walking; Lee would catch up to him either way.

"Do you ever stop?" Lee asked once he caught up with Fred.

Walking through the doors to the Great Hall, Fred laughed loudly, "Lee, old pal. You've known me since we were eleven. Have I ever stopped?"

Lee sat at the table rubbing his chin, "No….no you haven't."

"Exactly," Fred answered pointing at his friend with a fork.

At that moment George walked in with a grin on his face as the duo followed behind him. Fred could see Ron itching his sides and Harry trying to walk straight. Fred shoved food in his mouth in order not to laugh out loud. Lee across him looked on excited as George sat next to them.

"You actually did it?" He asked bouncing in his seat.

Neither of the twins could answer as the owls showed with letters and the newspaper. It was last minute but last night George had ordered the daily prophet in order for their prank to work.

"Did what?" George asked opening the Daily Prophet.

"You know what!" Lee whispered, "You know to get back at the gits."

There was a twinkle in George's eye as he asked loudly, "Say Gred did you see the quidditch score?"

"No I didn't see the quidditch score," Fred answered snickering.

Ron was swearing as he itched his legs; Harry wasn't doing much better. Fred and George heard a slight giggle near them; they turned their heads towards the sound.

"Granger," Fred greeted as he moved closer to her.

"What'd you do!" Ron screamed jumping from his seat.

"Who?" George asked loading his plate, "Gred, it sounds as if Ronnie is accusing us of something."

Fred rubbed his chin, "That it does Feorge."

Hermione went back to her book drinking her tea and Lee went back to his food; both trying not to laugh.

"Tell me what you did or I'll owl mom," Ron threatened.

Fred and George looked at Ron seriously, "You should consider your words," George started.

"Before speaking. Your foot in the mouth is worse than we thought," Fred finished.

"The hell does that mean," Ron stated glaring at Seamus.

"A broom is a broom Ronnie," George told his brother.

"Friendship is more important than any type of quidditch," Fred also stated.

"I didn't do anything," Ron screamed not caring about the scene he was making.

"Of course not Ronnie," Fred said getting up.

George got up as well, looking towards Hermione asked, "Say Granger, want to watch Lee suck at quidditch."

"Nah, you know quidditch isn't my thing," Hermione answered with her own twinkle.

George and Fred grinned; as Ron, who was still standing started itching his legs firously, even Harry wasn't able to ignore the itch. Shaking her head, Hermione didn't see the shared look the twins made. They made their way towards the doors of the Great Hall with a spring in their steps; they had done their job.


End file.
